


Midnight Milkshakes

by kbs_was_here



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fababies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse of family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Milkshakes

Quinn's in that lofty space of half-sleep that happens in the afterglow.

She isn't even sure how long she and Rachel have been at it, she just knows she's content and Rachel's finally sated (for now). Rachel shifts in her arms and Quinn squints to try and see past her to read the clock, but her glasses are on the nightstand. It looks like there are only three numbers, so it's got to be after one, at least. She thinks they headed to the bedroom around ten-thirty, so that's at least a couple of hours that they've been in here, making out, making love, making memories. Good for them.

It's not that they don't have time for sex, they just usually have to work it into their schedules, which means working around their careers and their kids. So, a two hour block on a night when they haven't paid someone else to wrangle their children? That's pretty awesome.

"You still awake?" she hears Rachel murmur against her neck.

"Mmhmm."

"I love you."

Quinn kisses the top of Rachel's head. "I love you, too."

"Good." Rachel's head tilts and Quinn feels a kiss against her jaw. "Will you make me a milkshake?"

"I just gave you multiple orgasms and now you want dessert?"

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"I'm on to you." Quinn sits up, but she pulls Rachel with her. "Come on. If I have to get out of bed, so do you."

"But then I have to get dressed."

"If you want my services in the kitchen we at least have to abide by the house rules that help prevent scarring our children."

Rachel chuckles and wraps her arms around Quinn. "I think on a night when the kids aren't here, we can talk about you providing other services in the kitchen."

Quinn groans. "Is it too late to call someone to take them right now?"

Rachel's practically in Quinn's lap as she kisses her. It's deep and slow and Quinn's almost forgotten entirely about getting out of bed when Rachel pulls away, but then her wife's climbing over her and reaching for the impossibly short shorts she always wears before bed and a button-up that Quinn wore to a meeting earlier that day.

Quinn slips on the nightgown that's slung over the foot of the bed and follows Rachel down the hall, catching her arm and tugging her back toward her for another kiss, this one more heated than the one in the bedroom. Rachel's hands cling to Quinn's arms and Quinn grins mid-kiss when she realizes Rachel's back has just hit the wall.

"Shhhh," she whispers, drawing her mouth away from Rachel's and moving it over the bare skin of her neck.

"I'm not saying anything," Rachel whispers back.

"Now you're just lying."

Rachel gasps. "I am not a liar."

Quinn laughs and straightens up so she's gazing down at Rachel. "I know."

"Where's my milkshake?"

"You have a one-track mind."

"Oh, I do? What about you?"

"I have an incredibly hot wife who wears my shirts around the house after sex."

"I don't have to wear it."

"Is it morning?" The voice is small and comes from the doorway down the hall, where a sleepy six year old boy stands, silhouetted by a rocket ship nightlight.

Quinn lets her hands drop, but one latches itself onto one of Rachel's and picks it up so she can kiss it before she replies to her son. "It's morning, buddy, but really, really early."

Jonathan rubs at his eyes as he shuffles over to his mothers. "Oh."

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" Rachel asks as she bends down and lets him climb up into her arms.

"I heard walking around out here," he says. "Can I have a milkshake, too?"

Quinn looks at Rachel just as Rachel looks at her. Rachel's eyes are wide, as if they've been caught, and Quinn is just trying not to laugh. "Um... sure."

Even in the dim light of the hall, it's impossible to miss the way Jonathan's face lights up. "Can we wake up Austen? She'll be mad if we have milkshakes without her."

"You," Quinn ruffles his hair, "are absolutely right." There's a squeeze to Rachel's arm as she says, "I'll get her. You two get the ingredients ready."

"What's the 'gredients to a milkshake, Momma?" Jonathan asks Rachel.

"Well, milk. And ice cream."

Quinn shakes her head and whispers. "Liar."

"Rice milk and soy ice cream still qualify, Quinn." Rachel scrunches up her face at her and carried Jonathan into the kitchen, leaving Quinn to rouse their four year old who has a habit of kicking people in her sleep.

Occupational hazards aside, Quinn doesn't think she could ever be happier with the position life's given her.

* * *

There are times, when Rachel comes home from a class or a rehearsal and she's so tired and Quinn takes one look at her and smiles that half smile, the one that says, "Let me take care of you," and Rachel knows that when she gets out of the shower, Quinn will be in the bedroom, sitting on their bed, a Zero 7 mix playing on iTunes.

And she is, this time, just like every other, in a light blue nightgown, because they aren't going anywhere tonight, they're staying in while Rachel relaxes and Quinn tends to her girlfriend.

Rachel has absolutely no ability or desire to stop herself from groaning the second Quinn's hands are on her. Strong thumbs and fingers dig into the tense and tender muscles of her neck and shoulders, holy crap, she has this suspicion that Quinn is some kind of secret massage therapist, but she has no evidence of it other than the fact that her girlfriend gives incredible massages.

It's not a sexual thing, not even when Quinn presses kisses to the back of her neck, not even when Rachel whimpers almost the exact same sound she makes when Quinn has her hands in other places. This is about connection and caring and just being together.

After this, they'll cuddle and, in between anecdotes about their respective days, they'll kiss and, eventually, maybe it'll turn into something more intimate. Or maybe it won't. As much as Rachel loves a good orgasm, she also loves lying in bed, wrapped up in Quinn's arms, feeling safe, secure, and loved.


End file.
